A major objective of this program will be to reduce the factors of poverty and deprivation among the target population by reducing the incidence of alcohol dependency. In addition to the project's effective outreach, counseling and support activities, the close co-operation, support and encouragement of such mutual interest groups as Alcoholics Anonymous, Al-Anon, and the Northeast Kingdom Council on Alcohol are of invaluable assistance. Specific Goals and Methods: 1. To locate and identify at least 325 low income alcoholics and their families. 2. To provide individual counseling; make referrals to rehabilitative treatment centers; conduct group therapy sessions and continuing individual counseling at treatment center. 3. To provide supportive social services to alcoholics and their families in areas including but not confined to: housing, health, transportation, education, employment and legal aid. 4. To conduct educational programs about nature and problems of alcoholism in local schools and community groups. 5. To set up and maintain systematic record keeping and a data collection bank on all program activities and client contacts.